tlkfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nuka
Nuka - 'Syn Ziry mieszkający na Złej Ziemi. Prawdopodobnie jego ojcem jest Skaza. Jest również starszym bratem Vitani. Nuka traktował swojego brata Kovu bardzo pogardliwie, dlatego, że zazdrościł mu uwagi Ziry. Bardzo chciał zaimponować matce i nakłonić ją do zmiany zdania względem Kovu. Wygląd Słabo umięśniony i szczupły, Nuka wygląda podobnie jak inni Złoziemcy, lecz jest w gorszym stanie niż większość z nich. Stojąc obok swojej dorosłej siostry, nie jest o wiele wyższy od niej, mimo że jest o wiele starszy. Z powodu małej ilości pożywienia i czystej wody wygląda na niedożywionego. Nie dba o swój wygląd, a jego sierść nękana jest przez termity i różnego rodzaju insekty. Pomimo braku siły fizycznej, Nuka jest wytrzymały i zwinny - potrafi chwilowo powstrzymać Simbę oraz utrzymać się na czele pościgu razem z Zirą i Vitani. Futro Nuki jest szarobrązowe, lecz przy wieczornym oświetleniu wydaje się być rudobrązowe. Jego pysk, brzuch oraz łapy są jaśniejsze, a obwódki oczu są bardzo ciemne. W przeciwieństwie do reszty lwów, jego grzywa była nikła, nawet w dorosłości. Posiada czarne kępki włosów wewnątrz uszu i na łokciach. Ma charakterystyczną bródkę i połamane wąsy. Jego oczy są czerwone, a nos czarny, typowo złoziemski. Osobowość Nuka jest tchórzliwy, impulsywny i nerwowy. Ma jednak zawyżoną samoocenę, gdyż twierdzi, że jest najsilniejszy i najmądrzejszy. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę to, że Nuka jest niedoceniany i zaniedbywany przez swoje stado, jego egotyczne zachowanie jest prawdopodobnie tylko przykrywką, która ma ukryć jego niepewność i brak poczucia własnej wartości. Ponieważ Zira i Skaza zawsze faworyzowali Kovu, który w przyszłości miał zostać królem, Nuka okazuje silną zawiść wobec swojego młodszego brata i często mu dokucza. Pragnie także zaimponować swojej matce, aby zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę, co ostatecznie doprowadza do jego śmierci. To czyni go postacią tragiczną, ponieważ motywuje go pragnienie miłości i pochwały matki, których nie otrzymywał. Możliwe, że u Nuki występują w pewnym stopniu zaburzenia emocjonalne i psychiczne, w tym piromania, o czym świadczy fakt, że przed przystąpieniem do spalenia dużej części Lwiej Ziemi w ramach planu Ziry, radośnie bawi się ogniem i pozwala, by płomienie musnęły mu twarz. Nuka bywa sarkastyczny, zwłaszcza gdy nazywa Kovu "Wybrańcem", lub wręcz wredny, gdy odcina gałąź, którą Vitani ciągnie i śmieje się złośliwie, gdy ona upada do tyłu. Chociaż Nuka nie jest najmądrzejszym lwem, nauczył się, że życie jest ciężkie, szczególnie na Złej Ziemi, i oczekuje, że Kovu zajmie się sobą, nawet jako lwiątko. Wie dobrze, że Ziry lepiej nie denerwować, zwłaszcza po tym, jak pozwolił swojemu małemu bratu oddalić się i niemal zranił Jasiri wbrew rozkazom Ziry. Od tej pory akceptuje wszystko, co ona mu każe, czy mu się to podoba, czy nie. Ostatecznie Nuka zdobywa się na odwagę, by samemu rzucić się za Simbą, ale ta ryzykowna akcja kosztuje go życie. Nuka przeprasza Zirę i uświadamia ją, jak bardzo starał się ją zadowolić. Nie wiedział, że jego matka tak naprawdę go kochała, ale nigdy mu tego nie okazywała, a ona sama zdała sobie z tego sprawę zbyt późno. Historia Dzieciństwo Nuka narodził się przed wygnaniem Ziry, za panowania Skazy. Pomimo że lew był najstarszy, został on odsunięty na bok, ze względu na Kovu, który został wybrany przez Skazę na swojego następcę - króla Lwiej Ziemi. Wkrótce po narodzinach Kovu, Simba powrócił na Lwią Ziemię i zrzucił Skazę z tronu. Zira powiedziała Simbie, że nie może być królem, bo Skaza wybrał Kovu na następcę. Simba odpowiedział jej, że Skaza nigdy nie był prawdziwym królem, a wtedy lwica zaatakowała go. Po tym wydarzeniu Simba był zmuszony wygnać na zawsze Zirę i jej rodzinę, w tym Nukę, na Złą Ziemię, za powrót zaś groziła śmierć. Wiek nastoletni Król Lew 2 Będąc już nastolatkiem na Złej Ziemi, Nuka pomrukuje gniewnie i narzeka na Kovu, że został wybrany na króla, choć nie jest synem Skazy. Następnie spotyka swoją siostrę Vitani, która szarpie korzeń drzewa, i sarkastycznie pyta ją, gdzie jest Kovu, ale Vitani go ignoruje i kontynuuje szarpanie korzenia. Zirytowany Nuka odcina korzeń swoim pazurem, przez co Vitani upada do tyłu, a on naśmiewa się z niej. Vitani wstaje i pyta Nukę o miejsce pobytu Kovu, na co Nuka odpowiada, że to każdy lew powinien sam sobie radzić. Vitani beszta Nukę, ponieważ ich matka Zira kazała mu pilnować młodszego brata. Nuka odpowiada, że on powinien być wybrańcem, ponieważ jest najstarszy, najsilniejszy i najmądrzejszy, i umiałby rządzić, gdyby Zira dała mu szansę. Vitani obserwuje to z uśmiechem, a następnie informuje Nukę o przybyciu Ziry z Kovu. Nuka podbiega do matki i z dumą mówi jej, że złapał myszy na jej kolację, ale zdenerwowana Zira nie reaguje na to, ku wielkiemu przerażeniu Nuki. Zira następnie krzyczy na Nukę za niedopilnowanie Kovu. Po tym, jak Kovu niechcący dał Zirze pomysł wykorzystania przyjaźni Kovu z Kiarą, aby Kovu mógł zdobyć zaufanie Simby, a następnie zabić go, Zira wyraża dumę z niego i porównuje go do sprytnego i wielkiego Skazy, a Nuka reaguje na to prychnięciem. Słysząc to, Zira warczy na Nukę i on zaczyna się nerwowo śmiać. Lwica następnie podnosi Kovu i zabiera go do kołyski, gdzie Nuka z ironią śpiewa mu w kołysance "Stul kaprawe ślepia... znaczy, słodkie oczka zmruż". Lwia Straż: Lwy ze Złej Ziemi Jakiś czas po spotkaniu Kiary i Kovu, stado Ziry zabiera wodopój klanowi hien. Hiena Jasiri prosi Kiona o pomoc w rozwiązaniu tego problemu. Gdy Jasiri zbliżyła się do wodopoju przejętego przez lwy, Nuka atakuje ją, mówiąc jej, by trzymała się z daleka od tego miejsca, lecz Kion odpiera jego atak, by chronić hienę, czym przyciąga uwagę młodszego brata Nuki, Kovu. Widząc swojego brata, Nuka oświadcza, że teraz mają przewagę liczebną nad Kionem, lecz Jasiri podchodzi do Kiona i odpowiada, że siły są wyrównane. Czwórka zaczyna krążyć powoli wokół siebie i Kion dowiaduje się, że rodzina Kovu i Nuki nie jest mile widziana na Lwiej Ziemi. Zaskoczony tą informacją mówi, że jego ojciec prawdopodobnie przyjąłby ich do swojego królestwa, a Nuka pyta, kim jest jego ojciec. Jasiri odpowiada, że Kion jest synem Simby, króla Lwiej Ziemi. Zszokowani Kovu i Nuka zaczynają się zastanawiać, czy naprawdę mogliby powrócić na Lwią Ziemię. Kovu zauważa, że Kion musi najpierw porozmawiać z ich matką, Zirą. Po dotarciu do Ziry Nuka mówi matce, że Kion to syn Simby, a Zira przedstawia siebie i swoją córkę Vitani. W końcu Kion i Zira oddalają się, by porozmawiać o Ryku Przodków, a Nuka zostaje z Kovu, Vitani i Jasiri. Podczas oczekiwania Nuka niecierpliwi się i próbuje zaatakować Jasiri, ale Kovu broni ją. Gdy Zira przybywa, Nuka udaje, że tylko "ładnie się bawił" z Jasiri. Zira prowadzi swoje młode do miejsca, w którym wraz ze swoimi lwicami otaczają Kiona. Nuka zastanawia się, czy powinni bać się Ryku Przodków, ale Zira wyjaśnia, że Kion nie może atakować innych lwów, nie tracąc Ryku na zawsze. Właśnie wtedy Lwia Straż atakuje i otacza Nukę wraz z jego stadem. Zira próbuje po raz ostatni przekonać Kiona, że straci swoją moc, jeśli użyje jej przeciwko lwom, ale on mimo to ryczy na jej stado. Lwy lądują przy kopcach termitów, a Nuka pyta, gdzie teraz się znajdują. Zira odpowiada ze złością, że są w ich nowym domu. Dorosłość Król Lew 2 Przez całe życie Nuka służy matce w jej planie, mając nadzieje, że jej zaimponuje. Z jej rozkazu on i Vitani podpalają Lwią Ziemię, bawiąc się przy tym się ogniem. Później, gdy Simba przyjął Kovu do stada Lwiej Ziemi w zamian za ocalenie Kiary, Nuka i Zira patrzą, jak Kovu rozmawia z Kiarą na Lwiej Skale. Nuka jest zirytowany tym, że Kovu nie atakuje Kiary, ale Zira przypomina mu, że im bardziej Kovu zbliża się do Kiary, tym bardziej zbliża się do Simby, żeby go zabić. Nuka bierze udział w zasadzce Wyrzutków na Simbę. Simba próbuje uciec, wspinając się po stosie kłód. Zira wzywa Kovu do zabicia Simby, ale zamiast tego młody lew ucieka. Widząc swoją szansę na przypodobanie się matce, Nuka rzuca się w pościg za Simbą. Udaje mu się złapać Simbę za tylną łapę, lecz wtedy traci równowagę, spada i zostaje przygnieciony przez bele drzewa. Simba nadal ucieka w górę, co sprawia, że jeszcze więcej kłód spada na Nukę i miażdży go. Kovu przybiega i próbuje przenieść kłody, by uratować swojego brata, ale zostaje zepchnięty na bok przez przerażoną Zirę, która sama odrzuca kłody i znajduje pod nimi śmiertelnie rannego Nukę. W swoich ostatnich tchnieniach Nuka przeprasza matkę i mówi jej, że starał się. Zira łagodnie podpiera jego głowę swoją łapą, gdy on umiera. Matka i siostra zwieszają głowy w smutku po jego śmierci. Potem Zira prosi Skazę, by opiekował się jej biednym Nuką. Ciekawostki *Flip Kobler, scenarzysta Króla Lwa II, oświadczył że Nuka w filmie jest biologicznym synem Skazy. Mimo to, reżyser Darrell Rooney stwierdził, że ostatecznie Zira i Skaza nie byli partnerami, co sprawiałoby, że Nuka nie byłby synem Skazy. *Ponieważ Król Lew II jest inspirowany dramatem ''Romeo i Julia, Nuka najprawdopodobniej jest oparty na postaci Tybalta, ponieważ jest rywalem Kovu tak samo, jak Tybalt jest rywalem Romea, a śmierć tych postaci zwiększa napięcie w obu historiach. *Wydaje się, że Nuka ma pogardliwe podejście do Skazy, bo gdy Zira wychwala, że Skaza był wielkim lwem, Nuka prycha. Zira warczy na niego i dopiero wtedy się on uspokaja. *Nuka jest jedynym wyrzutkiem, który nie chce zabić Simby z zemsty. Jego motywacją jest tylko to, by zaimponować matce. *W momencie śmierci Nuka jest zadowolony, gdy Zira podtrzymuje mu podbródek łapą. * Pierwotnie scena śmierci Nuki miała być dłuższa. Po słowach "przepraszam matko, starałem się" miał powiedzieć jeszcze "well... I finally got your attention, didn't I?" (cóż... w końcu zdobyłem twoją uwagę, czyż nie?), a wtedy Zira uśmiecha się i kołysze jego głowę w swojej łapie. Nuka wyszeptuje jeszcze raz "didn't I?", po czym umiera. Cytaty * (''na Cmentarzysku Słoni) ''Tu jest jeszcze straszniej odkąd odeszły hieny. Ale ja się wcale nie boję. * ''(podczas podpalania Lwiej Ziemi) ''Hahaha! Zapiekanka z księżniczki, zapiekanka z księżniczki! Trochę tu ciepławo co nie?... PALI SIĘ! * ''(Nuka rzuca się w pościg za Simbą) ''Ja to zrobię dla ciebie, matko! Mamo, czy ty to widzisz? Robię to dla ciebie... i dla siebie. * ''(Nuka umiera w łapie Ziry) ''Przepraszam matko... starałem się. * '''Nuka: (do Kiona podczas walki) Lepiej sobie odpuść! Teraz jest dwóch na jednego. Jasiri: Chyba raczej dwóch na dwoje. Nuka: Powinno być trzech na jedną, co z ciebie za dziwaczny lew? Jak możesz kumplować się z hieną? Źródła Galeria Król Lew 2 nuka pic.png Nuka-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-4220899-1024-768.jpg Nuka-nuka-6914271-1024-768.jpg Nuka młody.png Nuka3.jpg Nuka_Smile.png Nuka.jpg Nuka i Zira.png|Nuka i Zira Nuka i Vitani nad Kovu.jpg|Nuka z rodzeństwem Simbas pride 2097.jpg Dorosły Nuka.jpg|W pełni dorosły Nuka Simbas pride 2716.jpg|Nuka i Zira Simbas pride 2721.jpg Simbas pride 3755.jpg Dorosła Vitani i Nuka atakują.jpg Nuka i lwica jego typu.png Simbas pride 3846.jpg Simbas pride 3857.jpg Simbas pride 3902.jpg nuka.gif nuka2.gif nuka5.gif Lwia Straż Lions-of-the-outlands (103).png|Nuka atakuje Jasiri Lions-of-the-outlands (111).png Nuka.png Lions-of-the-outlands (117).png Lions-of-the-outlands (128).png Lions-of-the-outlands (137).png Lions-of-the-outlands (142).png Lions-of-the-outlands (216).png Lions-of-the-outlands (396).png Lions-of-the-outlands (405).png Lions-of-the-outlands (415).png Lions-of-the-outlands (471).png Lions-of-the-outlands (476).png Lions-of-the-outlands (489).png Lions-of-the-outlands (505).png Lions-of-the-outlands (527).png Lions-of-the-outlands (536).png Lions-of-the-outlands (574).png Grafika koncepcyjna ConceptNuka1.jpg ConceptNuka02.jpg Nukaconcept3.png Nukaconcept4.png Inne Nuka książka.jpg Nuka(1).png Nuka lwiątko.png|Nuka jako lwiątko Nuka pluszak.png|Jedyny oficjalny pluszak Nuka Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Lwy Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Złej Ziemi Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Samce